


Soft Murder Bois

by Ill_have_that_drink_now



Series: Radiodust oneshots [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust being understanding, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Chest floof pillow, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Lives, Past Violence, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_have_that_drink_now/pseuds/Ill_have_that_drink_now
Summary: Angel Dust and Alastor go on their first date! How will the night end?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Soft Murder Bois

The Radio Demon saw Angel walking towards him and took a deep breath. It's going to be okay, Alastor. "Hello, Angel." He greeted with his generic smile.

"Hey! Are ya ready to go out?" Angel asked.

"Yes! Yes, let's go. I've been looking forward to this." He was also hiding the fact that he was absolutely terrified, who knew what could happen? What would the night end with? Would it end with hugging or something more? He almost shuddered at the thought.

Angel smiled at him, unaware of his inner turmoil. "Cool! Now, where we're going is a surprise so I ain't gonna tell ya anything until we get there!"

"Alright, I like surprises." Alastor paused, "You really won't tell me anything?"

"Nope!" Angel chuckled and gave the demon a beaming smile. "Now, come on!"

Alastor laughed a bit, "Alright, I’m coming." He followed behind Angel, his curiosity growing.

The two of them walked for a little while before, "Ta da!" Angel waved his arms out to the theatre. "I got us tickets to go see a modern production of the 1928 musical: The Three Musketeers! I thought ya might like it considering the whole song and dance you did when we first met." He added sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

The Radio Demon’s eyes widened. "You did! That's amazing! Thank you!" He hugged Angel tightly.

Angel was surprised for a moment, once he recovered he smiled again and hugged him back, "You're welcome. It should be fun! Let's go inside?"

"Oh right, yes. Let's go!" Alastor was filled with a new sense of amazement. Angel just made things better and the deer demon adored being around him no matter what. He took Angel’s hand, and the two of them walked into the theatre.

* * *

"So? How did ya like it?" Angel asked as the pair left the theatre.

Alastor smiled up at him. "That was fantastic! Thank you so much for taking me."

"It's nothing!" Angel laughed. "I had a few connections to get me quick tickets."

"Well still, it was very nice of you." Alastor replied with a softer smile than usual.

"You're welcome!" Angel smiled. "So, what do ya wanna do now?"

Alastor paused to think. "Hm… I still haven't been to your house. I could cook for us there, if you want?"

"Have some of ya amazing cooking? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He laughed. "Let's go!"

"Perfect, lead the way, darling." Alastor smiled, he hoped this went well.

* * *

After some time walking, they made it to Angel’s apartment. The spider got the door and led Alastor inside. "Welcome to casa mia!"

Alastor looked around. The walls were painted a light shade of pink, and there were spiderweb accents on various objects. There was a plush sofa near a television and a bed for Fat Nuggets in the corner. The other side of the room had a small table and chairs. Alastor was almost surprised he didn't find any sort of sex toys. Of course Angel had been sure to put those out of sight before Alastor came over. "It’s very nice!" Alastor paused, "Alright, so what do you want? I can make more than just jambalaya, you know!"

"I have no idea. You choose!" Angel answered.

"Hm...." Alastor thought for a moment. "Étouffée? It isn't quite as good as jambalaya but still good!"

"Et-oo-fay? What does that mean?" Angel titled his head in confusion.

"It's usually shrimp or something of that sort over rice." Alastor answered.

Angel smiled, "That sounds nice."

Alastor nodded. "It is! I'll just make that then. You'll love it." He made his way to Angel’s kitchen. He started working on his mother’s recipe. He always found himself getting nervous around Angel. He had never cared about anyone in this way before, and he didn't want to ruin it. The fact that Angel radiated sexual energy didn't help either. All Alastor really wanted was to make him happy. That way he could see Angel’s beautiful smile.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Alastor and Angel were eating the étouffée. "This is good!" Angel smiled.

Alastor beamed at his compliment. "Thank you! So, are you having a nice evening?"

The more flamboyant of the two sighed. "This has been amazing, Al."

Alastor nodded. "I agree. You're just a fun person to be around. So… thank you for that. For everything."

"You're welcome. But also thank you too. You're amazing." Angel returned.

Alastor looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you. I love you; more than anything"

Angel smiled back, "I love you too."

It was at that moment Alastor realized something: he had never even kissed Angel before. He knew he would have to eventually, so he might as well right now. Alastor was just extremely nervous. It didn't have to be an open mouth kiss. It can be simple. Alastor leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. Almost immediately, he yanked himself away from the other demon, turned cherry red and looked away. "Yes… Uh… Yes." He laughed awkwardly.

For a moment, Angel just blinked at the other demon, unable to comprehend that Al took the initiative to kiss him. "I... Ya left me dumb struck, cuore mio."

The Radio Demon's eyes widened as he rushed to say, "I'm sorry! Was, uh, was that too forward? It had only just occurred to me that I had never, well, I had never kissed you… before and I realized that um- well, the mood suggested and I was feeling um." He sighed, "I don't know."

"No... No… It was alright." He shook himself and chuckled, "Yep, just unexpected."

Alastor still sat there flustered. "I just… you know, I just, I'm terrible at feelings," he stammered.

"It's okay." Angel smiled.

"Is it really?" Alastor asked, looking up at him.

Angel nodded, "Yep." He paused and looked into the Radio Demon’s bright red eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

At those words, Alastor found himself blushing intensely. "Um, well I suppose it's only fair"

Angel Dust placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Then Alastor started to internally panic. Being the Radio Demon, one of Hell’s most powerful overlords, he didn’t get nervous often. This was mildly terrifying, but at the same time; nice. Angel pulled away and Alastor was at a loss for words. He was still smiling; he never stopped, but it certainly more uncertain than his usual condescending smirk. "Um… th-thank you." He stammered.

"You're welcome." Angel smiled. "I don't want to rush you, bambino."

Alastor thought about that. He wanted to see Angel happy, even if that meant stepping out of his comfort zone. He sighed, "If… if you really want to, I'm ready." Rushing out, "Only if you want, that is."

Angel Dust was a bit taken back by that and searched his eyes. "Are ya sure?"

He paused before answering, but Alastor nodded. “Yes, I’m ready... if you want to.”

"Okay." Angel said, before leaving the table and holding out his hand.

Alastor cautiously got up and took his hand. He was consistently reassuring himself. ‘Alright. This is fine. I’m prepared. I can do this.’

Angel Dust had led him to the bedroom. "I'll go slow. I promise,” he assured him.

“Alright.” The Radio Demon nodded. He was shaking a little; which was yet another thing unusual for him. The sight of the bedroom door alone was enough to make him at least a little anxious, “I’m ready,” he said.

Angel studied him for a bit. He could tell Alastor was nervous. They hadn’t been dating for long; this would be their first time with one another. And in Alastor’s case, it would be his first time altogether. "Okay." Angel opened his bedroom door and led Alastor through. It was light pink like the other rooms, only with a soft romantic lighting. The bed was large and covered in plush pillows with matching pink bed sheets. It essentially looked like an ideal honeymoon suite, which only made Alastor all the more nervous. Angel turned to him and smiled gently, "Do whatever ya need to do to get comfortable." He said.

“Okay.” The Radio Demon nodded. He wasn’t even sure how this worked. He figured he should start slowly; he didn’t want to completely undress or anything yet. He took off his shoes and jacket and sat on the bed.

"Okay. Ya comfortable?" Angel asked.

“Yes,” Alastor nodded “I am comfortable.”

"Cool." The spider demon smiled softly at the other and sat down next to him. "It's okay. Just breathe." He patted his thigh reassuringly.

"Okay..." Alastor smiled nervously and started taking deep breaths. He constantly reassured himself everything was fine.

"Okay?" Angel asked him. Alastor nodded, still shaking slightly. His boyfriend gave him a gentle smile. “Okay. Can I kiss you again?"

The deer demon nodded "Um yes. Yes that's good," it was probably the best way for them to start.

Angel Dust put his hand on Alastor’s cheek and pulled him closer again, kissing him softly. Alastor had been as red as his hair since they went into the bedroom. He could do closed mouth kissing though. That was fine. Angel pulled away. "Ya can kiss back if ya want. And if you want to stop just pull away, okay?"

"Okay. Okay." Alastor nodded. He was still reassuring himself but he kissed back very gently.

Angel Dust started to slowly kiss back. He carefully put his other upper hand on Alastor’s back. The Radio Demon uncertainty put his arms around Angel’s waist. Angel took it as a sign Alastor was comfortable with this; so he started kissing him a bit harder. Alastor was getting nervous by how long it was. These were feelings he wasn’t used to. Vulnerability, uncertainty, and affections he didn’t know what to do with.

The spider ended up pulling away once Alastor started shaking again. "Are ya sure, you're okay?"

Alastor hastily nodded, still shaking a bit. "Yes! Um, yes. I'm fine."

Angel kissed his forehead and grabbed his hands. "You're shaking, bambino. Take deep breaths, okay?"

"Okay" he nodded. Alastor started to take deep breaths, then he looked up at Angel’s gentle smile. "Alright, alright. I'm ready."

"Okay. I'm going to put my arms around your waist and kiss you again." Angel said. The deer demon nodded, so Angel kissed him and pulled him slightly closer. Alastor was in the middle of reassuring himself when he realized how warm Angel was. Alastor smiled softly into the kiss. The more confident demon circled his lower arms around Al's waist while he put his upper arms on his shoulders. Alastor held onto him tightly. ‘This is nice,’ he thought. ‘So very nice. Forget about sex; i just want to cuddle forever.’ Angel had stopped kissing him and just rested his forehead against Alastor’s for a bit. The Radio Demon just smiled softly; a small genuine smile that no one had ever seen before. He couldn't speak, even though there were a dozen things he wanted to say. Alastor wasn’t shaking anymore; and he was genuinely comfortable. ‘Yes… this is much better than sex,’ he thought.

Angel Dust put my finger under his chin and lifted his head up to look into his eyes. "Ya okay there?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine." Alastor paused "Could we just… stay like this? I like it."

"Anything ya want. I just want you to be happy and comfortable," Angel answered.

"I am happy." Alastor smiled, before burying his face into Angel’s chest floof. It was so much softer than Alastor had thought. Angel chuckled a little bit and stroked Al’s hair. Alastor sighed happily. He loved Angel Dust so much. Love was strange and foreign to him, but… it was also a welcome experience.

"I love you, cuore mio." Angel said.

"And I adore you, darling." Alastor returned.

Angel Dust smiled and sighed. "You did so well tonight," he said, stroking the deer’s hair.

"Really? I did?” Alastor asked, surprised. “I feel like I may have made a mistake."

"Nope. You did what you were comfortable with. It was amazing. I enjoyed every second of it." Angel returned.

"Oh. I'm glad youre happy then. Thank you, Angel." Alastor said.

"You're welcome, Alastor." Then Angel paused. "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

The Radio Demon looked up at him, eyes widened. "Really?" He paused and nodded. "Alright. Yes, I would like that."

"Cool! Okay, do you need nightwear or can ya magic them?" Angel asked.

"Oh I can magic them, it's nothing."

"Well, I can't so I'm going to go get changed." Angel said, before pulling out of the hug, kissing Al on the forehead, and grabbing his clothes from the drawers. "I'll be back in a bit." He said before going into the bathroom.

“Alright.” Alastor smiled to himself. One day he would be ready for sex, but for now, Alastor was perfectly happy with cuddling against Angel and nuzzling into his soft, white fur. Alastor sighed happily and snapped his fingers, changing into a set of plain red pajamas.

Angel had come back out of the bathroom not long after that; in a set of mint green pyjamas with his clothes in his arms before dropping them in the laundry basket. He then smiled at Al and chuckled a bit, "Red. Of course, they'd be red."

Alastor just smiled and shrugged, "It's the only color that really looks good on me."

"So do ya want to watch a movie or something?" Angel asked.

Alastor nodded, "Oh certainly. You can pick; I don't watch many that often."

"I'm sure we can find one!" Angel leaned against the headboard of the bed, turned on the TV and scrolled through the options. "Ah! Dracula from 1931, I remember this one!"

"Oh great! I may have seen it; my last few years were mostly a blur." Alastor said.

"Oh?" Angel asked, as he started the movie, with Alastor leaning against him.

"Yes; my last few years was when I killed more and whatnot. They passed relatively quickly looking back on it."

"Ah, the days would kinda start to blur into each other." Angel said.

Alastor nodded softly. "Yes. They were still entertaining though."

"I bet they were! I spent the last years of my life getting high." Angel chuckled.

Angel’s laugh was contagious and almost melodic, and Alastor couldn’t help but laugh a bit too. "I never did indulge in drugs. It never seemed to be my sort of thing" he said.

"Yeah, I can't see ya doing them either." Angel replied

"Yes, I was much more content with an occasional brandy or something of that sort." Alastor shrugged and laughed a bit "I had been primarily sober for decades until you got me to drink the other night."

"Well, I'm just that persuasive." Angel laughed

Alastor laughed a bit more and smiled softly. "You really are. I commend you for that, darling"

Angel Dust shivered; that pet name made him weak. "Thank you." He laughed.

"I don't know what it is you do to me, Angel. It almost drives me mad," Alastor smiled. "But I like it."

"I like it too. I like it a lot." Angel kissed his cheek and moved closer to him before draping one of his upper arms over Alastor’s shoulders and used his lower hand to grab Al’s.

"This is nice." The deer demon sighed contentedly.

"I'm glad you like it." Angel Dust smiled. "This is amazing."

Alastor nodded and sighed, "I do. You're very special, Angel."

"You're pretty great too, Al." His boyfriend smiled.

"Thank you, darling" Alastor sighed. This really was fantastic.

Angel Dust moved closer towards him and cuddled up into his side. Alastor nuzzled his face back into the chest floof. "I love you," he said, muffled by the dense fur.

"Anch'io ti amo, caro." Angel returned

The radio demon felt himself getting tired, and he let out a small yawn. "Je t'aime, sha."

Angel laid down a little bit so that he wouldn't have a sore neck, bringing Al down with him. "This has been an amazing night." Angel whispered as he dragged his hand through Alastor’s hair.

"Indeed it was." Alastor sighed, falling asleep on Angel’s soft, warm fur.

Angel sighed happily and turned down the volume on the television. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" Al murmured

"For loving me. For seeing me as something more." Angel answered, continuing to gently run his fingers through Alastor’s hair.

"You're so much more, darling. You're the most special person in my world." Alastor sighed happily.

The spider felt his eyes getting heavy as well, and he smiled softly. "And you're the most special person in mine." He yawned.

"Thank you." Alastor murmured, his eyes closing. His mind was still racing with thoughts about the evening. How Angel has been compassionate and caring towards him the entire time; even when Alastor didn’t want to have sex. He did nothing but love and care for him, which was something Alastor wasn’t used to. He was feared and hated but being loved and loving someone back was something new to him. He really liked it.

"You're welcome, ciccino." Angel said as he brushed his hand through Alastor’s hair. Soon enough he heard the quiet hum of radio static. He looked down and saw his boyfriend was fast asleep. Angel Dust closed his eyes and sighed happily. Best night ever. He fell asleep happily to the hum of the tv and quiet radio static.


End file.
